


After the Final...

by Emory7Claire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, I have a final tomorrow, M/M, what I think will happen beginning of episode 12, what the fuck am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emory7Claire/pseuds/Emory7Claire
Summary: I have no life. Also, this is what I want to happen at the beginning of episode 12.





	

"After the Final, let's end this."

Victor is still, waiting for Yuuri to continue. He's patient as he always is with the skater, even as his heart beats at a million miles a second. End what? This? The coach twists his ring around his finger with his thumb. After a solid minute, he cannot wait in the silence any longer.

"End what?" Yuuri doesn't answer. Victor takes his lover's right hand, brushing his fingers over Yuuri's ring. "This?"

Yuuri's fist clenches tighter under Victor's palm. "No! Yes... I don't..." The skater's head falls as his voice trails off.

Victor rakes his free fingers through Yuuri's hair. "Love, please talk to me. I can't stand to see you like this. Please tell me what's wrong. Is it something I said? Are you afraid of tomorrow? You know that you have every right to be. I always was before a competition-"

His rambling is cut off with a gasp as Yuuri jumps from the bed into his lap, arms wrapping tightly around Victor's shoulders. The coach can feel Yuuri's fingers digging into his back and clinging to his hair, almost hard enough to hurt. Victor feels something hot and wet drip onto his shoulder.

He wraps his arms around the skater. "Yuuri..."

"I saw how you were watching Yurio and Chris and Otabek and the other skaters," Yuuri's voice is muffled by Victor's shoulder. "I couldn't help but think that you want to return to the ice and compete again."

Victor is about to speak when Yuuri keeps going. "I thought that asking you to always coach me would be enough, but now I realize that I'm not good enough to keep competing. Everyone I compete against will beat me and there's no point in doing this anymore if I don't win anything. But if I stop... you won't coach me any more and you'll leave and I don't want that. The idea of that makes me terrified but at the same time, I don't want to hold you back from following your dreams so the best thing to do is to probably just end everything..."

Sobs take over Yuuri's words and he cries hard into Victor's chest. The coach can do nothing but brush his fingers through Yuuri's hair and think on the skater's words. When he quiets, stilling in Victor's arms and slumping against his chest, Victor speaks.

"Yuuri," he coos. "I made my mind up the moment I saw you skating my program. I'm not going back to competitive skating."

Yuuri leans back to look at him, and Victor reaches up to wipe the tears away from under his puffy eyes. "Then why did you-"

"I was excited for the other skaters," Victor explains. "They were doing so well and I'm excited to see what they do with the sport from now on. But you-" Victor presses a chaste kiss to Yuuri's lips. "You were the most amazing of them all. You made me so excited, I thought my heart would leap out of my chest!"

Yuuri giggles at that, wiping away the snot from under his nose.

"You don't have to win to be a great skater." Victor takes Yuuri's hand in his. "I didn't at first. But you have something even I didn't for a long time; love for what you're doing."

"Huh?"

Victor chuckles. "You make the cutest faces when you're confused."

Yuuri blushes and hides his face in Victor's shoulder to more laughs.

"Yuuri, no one loves this sport more than you do. I can see it in everyone. They want it for the glory or to honor their country, not for their own pleasure. Yurio especially so. I'm honestly worried about what Yakov might be pushing him to do. But the true emotion I couldn't replicate? That's what drew me to you when I watched you skate my program. It's what I continue to see in you with every passing day.

"Yuuri." The skater looks up at him. "Today, you skated like you were trying too hard to win. All your seduction was gone and that's why you messed up." Victor lifts his chin with a delicate finger. "Bring your love back into your skating and there's nothing you can't do."

The kiss takes Victor by surprise, but it's not unwelcome. It's deep and warm and full of everything Yuuri can't say. Victor makes happy absentminded moans as he trails his fingers up and down Yuuri's back. The skater pulls back and dives right in again, trailing long, soft kisses over every part of Victor's face. The coach smiles despite himself.

"But what if I lose regardless?" Yuuri says against Victor's skin. "What do I do with myself afterwards?"

"That's for you to decide." Victor reaches up to pull him down for another kiss.

"And what will you do?"

"What I promised you at the airport, at the church, and every day that I've been with you; I will stay with you. I never want to leave your side for as long as I live." He kisses him one last time. "I love you, Katsuki Yuuri."

Tears well up in those glorious brown eyes as Yuuri smiles at him. "I love you, Victor Nikforov."

Their foreheads press together and their mouths open to speak together. "Will you marry me?"

Yuuri blushes deeper and Victor smiles with glee. Their kisses are the only answer they need.

 

That night, they lie on one bed, tangled around each other, talking softly late into the night. Yuuri falls asleep mid-sentence and Victor pulls him closer, burying his nose into his fiancé's hair. When he skates tomorrow, Victor knows he will be perfect. No matter what happens, he will kiss him as Yuuri comes off the ice in front of the whole world once more.


End file.
